


Béile Blasta

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Kinky Rebekah Mikaelson, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Rebekah. Hayley. Banseirbhíseach.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson





	Béile Blasta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finger Licking Mood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282174) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



_Rebekah. Hayley. Banseirbhíseach._ Breathnaíonn na trí fhocal chomh deas le chéile in abairt. Gan ach beagán níos mó airde, agus beagán samhlaíochta - agus Rebekah go maith sa tsamhlaíocht, b’éigean di a bheith - líonann sé mír bhreá amach freisin.

Ar an drochuair, ní fada a mhaireann sé.

De réir cosúlachta ní hé an banseirbhíseach an banseirbhíseach. Deir sé go leor faoi staid mheabhrach Rebekah - stát nach gcabhraíonn a deartháireacha agus filleadh ar New Orleans ar chor ar bith - go dtógann sé soicind iomlán dó sin dul isteach ann, agus beagán níos faide don chuid eile de na rudaí a dhéanann lean as sin chun iad féin a oibriú amach. _  
_

"Trua."


End file.
